


The Devil Wears Prada

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.Inspired by this masterpiece of a post athttps://drusoona.tumblr.com/post/640662980783144961/dante-re2-leon-noir-costume-by-vainiuss1What do you do when you come back from a job unscathed but your clothes and hair dont? Make do and hope for the best
Kudos: 12





	The Devil Wears Prada

This is going to take some getting used to.

Dante didn’t recognize himself. At all. So much so that he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. Surely the man looking dapper in grey staring back at him in the mirror was someone else. Surely this couldn’t be him looking more like a pulp fiction detective. But here, he was, suit and all.

Despite having worn a suit before, a lifetime ago, it still felt rather odd to Dante. Having preferred dark leather when it came to clothing for as long as he could remember, the idea of wearing anything else seemed odd to him. Distracting even. But here he was.

The only reason he was even wearing a suit to begin with had everything to do with the previous job. Though everyone on the team came out unscathed for the most part, Dante’s usual garments were reduced to tatters. So much so that they would have to be professionally mended, if not outright replaced. Not only did his clothes barely survive, but parts of Dante’s hair had been singed. That was quickly remedied with a quick haircut. But the cut ended up being shorter than Dante would have liked, but at least it would grow back. The clothes couldn’t.

Dante himself probably would have been content to just hang out in his boxers until his clothes could be fixed, but unexpectedly, he received a call that day for a meeting with a potential client. A client that had some very deep pockets. As much as he tried to beg off the job, he needed it to pay for the repairs to his clothes, and should his clothes be beyond repair, new ones. And knowing full well how expensive his jacket was, along with the mounting utility bills, he was backed into a corner.

The odd thing about the suit itself was how it came to be. Dante hadn’t said a word to any of the others about finding a set of clothes, but Trish, V and the others had seemingly made it their mission to acquire a set. It would have been easy enough if not for Dante’s rather large frame, which meant that they would have to be creative to acquire some clothes.

He didn’t know how they pulled it off, only that they came in several hours later with a black zip up garment bag and handed it to him. Dante should have known by the devious grins on their faces that he was in for something different. He just didn’t know how much.

Having taken the clothes into the back, he unzipped the bag and opened it up. Inside was a suit. A full three-piece suit in a dark grey, with a white button up shirt and a dark checked tie. At the bottom of the bag rested a pair of medium brown leather shoes, which somehow just happened to be in Dante’s size.

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Suits were not his thing. Anything formal wasn’t his thing and he had expressed as such in the past. But with less than a few hours till the meeting with the client, this was the best he could do on short notice. So, he did the only thing he could think to do, put on the suit, and plot revenge against the others.

Trish, V, and the others waited anxiously in the office for Dante to come out. The client in question could show up at any moment and it wouldn’t do to have Dante not be ready to greet them. Lady even wondered if Dante was getting dressed and not doing something else entirely, like napping and considered going back in to check on him.

That idea was quickly interrupted by the sound of the door opening. In stepped a lovely blonde woman dressed in a sharp suit in navy blue. The suit was cut in such a way that all could tell it was custom made to her and was accompanied by pumps with such thin heels, it was a wonder they didn’t snap.

“Is this Devil May Cry?” She asked in a cordial tone, quietly looking about what passed for the office and seeing it in a state of disarray. The woman had been informed before that the crew of “Devil May Cry” were rather informal but could certainly do the job, if one got past the rough edges.

“It is.” Came a voice from the back. All looked to see who spoke and all present were stunned by the sight of Dante, dressed in the suit. He had forsaken the coat but kept the waist coat and had rolled up the sleeves of the dress shirt. The tie was loose at the top, with the button near his collar bone undone. With his usual grey hair slicked back, Dante didn’t look like Dante. If it hadn’t been for the shoulder holsters bearing his favorite firearms, the group at large would have mistaken him for another entirely.

No one could believe what they were seeing. Lady herself was quite pleased to note that she had gotten Dante’s sizing right. Minus one or two loose places, the suit fit Dante well, showing off his shoulders, hips, and admittedly fine arse to perfection. Dante may have looked like a pulp fiction detective than he did a demonic bounty hunter. But a damn fine one at that. There was no denying he cleaned up well.

The client was the most surprised. Having been told by others that the man known as Dante Sparda might have looked more like someone out of a rock concert, but there was no doubting his demon hunting skills were the best around. But was this really Dante Sparda?

Dante shot the others a look as if to say, “If I have to wear this, I am wearing it my way.” Thankfully, no one said a word, they were all still too stunned and wishing that one of thing would have remembered to secure a camera for such a momentous occasion.

With nothing else for it, Dante walked over to his desk. Sitting down in his chair, he placed his long, muscular legs on the desk and fixed the client with a charming smile, or one he hoped was charming.

“Well, Welcome to Devil May Cry Miss. What can we do for you?”


End file.
